


Lena Luthor: Supergirl's True Kryptonite

by JazzNicoleProductions



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eventual Romance, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, Minor Nia Nal, One Shot, Protective Older Sibling Alex Danvers, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNicoleProductions/pseuds/JazzNicoleProductions
Summary: Kara tried to tell Lena her secret at the Pulitzer party, but couldn't. The next day she reminisces over her old suit, forgetting that she and Lena had lunch plans. That leads to Lena finding out that she is Supergirl. That leaves Kara scrambling to fix the mistake of keeping her identity a secret from her best friend. However, both share a secret. Will that come to light or stay hidden in the shadows as their friendship is tested?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Lena Luthor: Supergirl's True Kryptonite

Kara Danvers was sitting in her bedroom, staring at her clothes' racks. There was a singular cardboard box sitting beneath one of the racks. It was unlabeled and had several dents and crumpled corners from years of getting moved around. A layer of dust had begun to collect the flaps from the months of no use. She knew what the contents were. It was her old super suit that she had traded in for her new one. After all, she was getting tired of flying around in a skirt. And she was enjoying having pants. Yet, as Kara sat there staring at the box, her mind went to Lena Luthor. 

"How come I couldn't talk to her at the Pulitzer party? Why did I panic at the last minute, again?!" hissed Kara to herself. "Alex is going to be so pissed that I didn't tell her, especially since I said I would." 

Just as Kara said that her phone chirped on her nightstand, she walked over to it and turned it on. Seeing a text from her sister, she immediately unlocked it and checked the message. 

**Alex: Kara, did you tell Lena last night?**

Kara sighed and sent back a response, knowing that she would get the talk from her sister. Alex had told her numerous times to tell Lena about her secret identity as Supergirl. However, every attempt that she made quickly failed because she panicked every time. And it wasn't because Lena was a Luthor. She had proven many times that she was very different from her family, something that Kara adored about her. And yet, that also made it much harder for her to admit the truth now. She had waited so long to tell Lena the truth about her identity that now it felt almost impossible to say anything. It made her worry that if she told Lena now that she would lose her best friend. 

**Alex: Kara, you should tell Lena the truth. You can't keep coming up with excuses anymore. Besides, it'd be better if she heard it from you.**

Kara texted Alex again and set her phone on the bed. She didn't know what to do with Lena. And her mind was racing with all the possible ways revealing her secret could destroy her friendship with Lena. Try as hard as she could; Kara couldn't shake those thoughts. Her phone began to ring, pulling her away from her downward spiral of thoughts. She picked it up and answered the call. 

"Kara, if you don't tell Lena the truth, I will personally come over and form an intervention," said Alex, her voice stern. 

"But what if there was an emergency with Mrs. Stein's dog?" asked Kara, hoping Alex would buy the excuse a second time. 

"Kara. You already tried that excuse once before. And if Mrs. Stein's dog needs some help, I will go. You need to stay and tell Lena the truth," replied Alex, not budging. 

Kara exhaled and gave into Alex's demand. "Fine, I will tell Lena the truth today, okay?" 

"If you need anything, I will be here, Kara," replied Alex. "But now I have to go; Kelly is making me try this new restaurant, and I don't think I am going to enjoy it."

"Have fun with that!" said Kara before clicking off the call. 

Setting her phone on her bed, Kara walked over to the dusty cardboard box. She pulled it out from under her clothes rack and wiped off the layer of collected dust. As she lifted the flaps, revealing her old super suit, she held her breath. The symbol of the front was a bit faded, but the colors were still vibrant. Most people thought it was an S. However, that wasn't what it was. It was the symbol that represented her family, the house of El. As she stared at it, running her finger across the front of it, her mind went back to her home – Krypton. 

Kara missed it terribly. She missed her family, even though she knew the truth about many things now. And although Kara had recently got to see her mother again, she couldn't help but wish she had her now. She wanted to know what to do, especially if things with Lena fell through after she revealed the truth. But all she could do was sit in her apartment, her old super suit in hand, pondering the outcome of telling the truth to her best friend. Sighing, Kara got off the floor, walked behind the room divider, and quickly slipped into her old super suit. 

"Wow, it feels weird to be back in this old thing again. However, I don't miss the skirt. Having pants now is so much better," muttered Kara to herself as she walked over to her mirror, examining the suit on her body. 

The blue material clung to her body nicely, highlighting her muscular physique. Kara knew that she didn't have to work out, but it gave her something to focus on whenever things got tough. Besides, seeing the results of it on herself wasn't bad either. As she turned to the side, she watched as her cape moved with her. It was her cousin's blanket from his arrival to earth. Kara remembered that James had given it to her after Winn failed to find another material that wouldn't get destroyed during her battles. There was a knock at her apartment door, which broke the silence of her otherwise quiet apartment. 

Still staring at her reflection in the mirror and thinking it was her sister and Kelly, Kara said, "Come in!" 

However, the person who walked into Kara's apartment was not her sister or Kelly. It was, in fact, Lena Keiran Luthor. And as Kara looked up in the corner of her mirror, she was walking towards her. She froze on the spot, knowing that Lena could see she was wearing her suit, which Supergirl always wore before she had changed to the newer suit design. 

"Kara? What's going on?" asked Lena as she stopped just a few feet behind her best friend. 

Slowly, Kara turned around to face her best friend while removing her glasses. "Lena, I can explain." 

"Explain?! Explain how you have lied to me for the past three years about being Supergirl? How I walked into your apartment and saw that you have been keeping a big secret from me?" asked Lena, her anger showing at Kara's betrayal. "Were you ever going to tell me or just keep in the dark because I am Luthor?" 

"No! No. Lena, I was going to tell you," replied Kara as she stepped closer to the raven-haired CEO. "I had planned to tell you at the Pulitzer party last night, but I couldn't." 

"Why?" asked Lena, a coldness in her tone. 

"Because I was scared that if I revealed the truth that I'd lose you. Lena, I know that you're hurt that I lied about my identity, but I never meant to keep it from you for so long." Kara's blue eyes locked on Lena's green eyes as she tried to keep her best friend from walking out. "I was selfish and scared; I see that now." 

Lena stood there, her chest rising and falling as she struggled to keep control of her emotions. "Can you change out of that suit? I can't look at you while you are wearing it." 

Kara nodded and quickly changed back into her civilian clothes. Having super-speed was an advantage sometimes. However, just as she had finished putting her hair back in its usual ponytail, she saw that Lena was standing at her front door. A wave of panic washed over her as she realized that her best friend asked her to change as an excuse to try and leave. Seeing that her hand was hovering above the doorknob made her heart race faster. It felt like all the air inside of her apartment had gotten sucked out, and the Kryptonian was gasping for every bit of air she could force into her lungs. Time seemed to freeze at that moment as she watched Lena grab the door handle. Finally, after a few painfully agonizing seconds, Kara was able to find her voice and walked over to where Lena was standing. 

"Lena, why are you leaving?" asked Kara, hoping that Lena's answer wasn't going to prove her suspicions right. 

Lena turned to face Kara. "I can't stay here and look at you, knowing that you betrayed my trust. I said that I don't trust people easily. Still, you decided to keep an important secret like this from me for three years, making a fool out of me. I thought you were my best friend, but I guess I was wrong. I let my guard down, and you decided to hurt me like everyone else did, using my Achilles heel against me when I begged you not to." 

"I never meant for you to find out like this, Lena," said Kara, her voice trembling as she fought against the building sobs. 

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you decided to come into my life with your warmth and earnestness, breaking down my walls and convincing me to trust you." Lena opened the front door and looked away from Kara as she walked out of her apartment. "Goodbye, Kara." 

The sound of the door clicking close echoed all around Kara as her building sobs broke free. Watching Lena leave, unable to do anything because she had chosen to keep her identity a secret for three years, hurt more than kryptonite poisoning. Kara took off her glasses and walked over to her window. She pulled open her shirt, revealing that she had kept her old super suit on underneath. Without caring about her phone or anything else at the moment, Kara took off and flew around the city. She needed space and the city skyline's quietness to get away from the image of Lena walking out of her apartment. 

*Several Weeks Later*

Lena was standing on her balcony, a drink in hand, watching the cars and people below her bustle about. Her mind kept replaying Kara turning around with her super suit on and her hair done in a ponytail with her glasses still on. And although she found it adorable how cute Kara looked in her super-suit with her glasses still on, it didn't erase the sting of Kara's lies. Lena swirled the wine in her hand as she sighed. It was nights like these that she often missed her conversations with Kara. Lena missed the Kryptonian's smile and blues eyes gazing back at her. And in the eerie silence of her office balcony, sometimes she thought that she could hear Kara's laughter. However, that always proved to be a faint echoed of a long-ago memory that was just repeating itself in her head. 

"Lena?" asked an all too familiar voice behind the CEO. 

Lena turned around, expecting the voice just to be another figment of her imagination. However, that wasn't the case. In front of her stood Supergirl, or rather, her best friend, Kara Danvers. The sight was almost enough to make Lena drop her glass of wine. Thankfully, she had enough control to keep that from happening. She looked at the Kryptonian, noting the sadness which had begun to dull her blue eyes. It was almost enough to make Lena's heart clench and cave in. Yet, she fought the urge, remembering how painful it had been weeks ago to discover that she had gotten lied to for three years by the one person she trusted the most. 

"What are you doing here, Kara? I thought I said I didn't want to talk to you," Lena said once she managed to find her voice.

"You did, but I had to see you, Lena. I don’t like this distance between us. I miss having my best friend there for me," replied Kara as she watched Lena walk back into her office. "Please, can you let me explain?"

"Explain how you betrayed my trust even when I explicitly said that I would never get into a friendship with someone who breached that?" asked Lena, turning to face Kara, her green eyes narrowed with fury. "How could you try to be my friend while keeping your identity a secret from me? Did our friendship or my trust mean nothing to you? Did  _ I _ mean nothing to you?" 

Kara walked into Lena's office, her cape swaying behind her, stepping towards the CEO. However, just as she went to take another step, she felt Lena's hand on her chest, stopping her. The feeling of Lena's hand on her skin was enough to make her heart beat faster. Kara wanted to keep her hand there and never let her pull away. She needed that touch, craved it. Yet, just as she was getting used to feeling Lena's touch, Kara felt her pull away. 

"Our friendship means everything to me, Lena. It's why I was afraid to tell you my secret. I wanted to tell you sooner, but when you told me that you hated Supergirl because of how I reacted to you making kryptonite, I felt betrayed. But you still liked me as Kara, and I didn't want to lose that when you hated me as Supergirl. That is why I hesitated and waited even longer, despite knowing that my choice was going to hurt you." Kara watched as Lena walked over to her cabinet and poured another glass of wine. " _ You _ mean everything to me, Lena. And that is why I wanted to keep my identity hidden." 

The CEO took a sip from her glass, wanting to drown the pain in her chest with the red liquid. She had half a mind to tell her former best friend to leave her alone in her misery. Yet, something made her keep her mouth shut. Maybe it was a small part of her that yearned for the company after not having Kara around for so long. Or perhaps it was because, despite all that had happened between the two, Lena wanted to forgive her and just have her best friend back. Swallowing, she braced herself to turn and face the Kryptonian. 

"I trusted you, Kara. I let you know that I had gotten hurt by the people closest to me betraying my trust. And I told you that I would never make kryptonite to hurt you. I am not like my brother, though we share the same last name, unfortunately. You should never have treated me like a Luthor just because I made it. That's why I didn't tell you about it until you needed it for Reign," Lena said as she met Kara's blue eyes once more. 

“I know; I am sorry that I hurt you by waiting so long to tell you my secret. I never meant to treat you like a Luthor, Lena. I just…” Kara trailed off, not sure what to say to her best friend. 

“Have a God complex?” asked Lena as she took another sip from her glass. “I have noticed that.”

“Okay, I deserved that. It was wrong to react the way I did, but you can’t keep pushing me away forever. Lena, I am still your best friend,” said Kara, stepping closer to the CEO. 

Lena’s body tensed up as she saw Kara approach her. Her eyes lingered on Kara’s for a moment before falling to the symbol on her suit. It was something she had seen a million times, yet, something seemed different about it now. Now, it seemed to represent something that it didn’t before; that her best friend, Kara Danvers, was Supergirl. She set her glass down and hesitantly stepped closer to the Kryptonian. Her hand was shaking as she raised it towards the symbol. Lena stopped moving, almost as if she was afraid to touch the symbol on Kara’s suit, something she cursed herself for doing. She decided it was better not to go through with her plan and stepped back. 

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” said Lena as she grabbed her wine glass and turned her back to Kara. “You’ve wasted enough of my time. And there is nothing you can do to make me change my mind, Kara.” 

The Kryptonian stared at the raven-haired CEO, unsure of what to make of the cold turn in their conversation. She had expected Lena to be hesitant to speak to her but not completely distant. However, she also knew that Lena had some trouble dealing with her emotions. In their three years of friendship, Kara had gotten used to her counting on her to be there whenever her feelings were going to get the better of her. Yet, now it was clear that Lena wanted nothing to do with her. Hanging her head low, she walked out of Lena’s office and onto her balcony. 

“Before I go, Lena, I have just one last thing I need to tell you,” said Kara as she stopped just outside of the CEO’s office. 

“Make it quick; I have other things I need to finish here,” said Lena, busying herself in her work. 

“I love you, Lena,” said Kara before taking off into the night sky. 

The words lingered in the air as the raven-haired CEO stared at her computer screen. She was still angry with Kara for lying to her. Yet, the words made the walls she had built around herself crack just a little. Just enough for a small smile to appear before quickly disappearing. Lena shoved her emotions back into her itty bitty boxes and focused on her work. She wasn’t going to allow herself to falter in her plan. Kara had betrayed her trust, and she had felt the pain for long enough. Now, it was time for the Kryptonian to feel the same pain, to understand just how much it hurts to realize that someone you trusted whole-heartedly had been lying to you.

*Two Weeks Later*

Lena was sitting in her office, trying to finish up the last of her paperwork for the day. However, just as she had turned off her laptop, there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see a young woman in her early twenties walking into her office. She wondered how the girl had managed to get past her security and assistant. However, the situation at hand prevented her from thinking further on that thought. In her hand was a gun, which the girl cocked as she stepped closer to Lena. There was a fury in the girl’s eyes as she looked at the vulnerable CEO. And that made her reach towards the watch Kara had given her that she kept in a drawer behind her. 

“What are you doing?” asked the girl as she noticed Lena reaching behind her. 

“N-nothing,” replied Lena, quickly pressing the button on the watch and pulling her hand away. “Who are you? Why are you in my office with a gun? And how did you get past my security?” 

“You don’t recognize me, Lena Luthor?” The girl motioned at herself as she spoke. “I was the girl who sent you a thousand emails, hoping that you would listen to me. Yet, you replied to none of them. You just brushed them off, so I came here, seeking revenge. As for your security, it was easy to get past them as they saw nothing but a meek little girl coming to ask the great Lena Luthor for some help.” 

“I get a million emails a day. I am running a fortune 500 company, and that doesn't make it easy to get through all of them,” replied Lena as she looked at the gun. “I’m sorry that I missed yours, but that doesn’t explain why you are here trying to kill me.” 

The girl exhaled, growing annoyed at the questioning from the raven-haired CEO. “I am here to kill you because your alien detection device outed my girlfriend to her workplace. She died because her co-workers didn’t want to work with an alien.” 

Lena looked at her balcony just as Kara landed. “Thanks for coming, Supergirl.” 

Kara nodded and stepped in front of the girl. “Drop the gun. I know that you don’t want to harm Ms. Luthor.” 

“Move out of the way, Supergirl. Lena Luthor has to pay for getting my girlfriend killed,” said the girlfriend, her hand shaking as she tried to control her rage. 

“What’s your name?’ asked Kara as she approached the girl. 

“N-Nicole,” replied the girl. “Now, get out my way!” 

Kara grabbed the gun and pushed it down. She was careful about her super strength, not wanting to injure Nicole. Once the weapon was pointing at the floor, Kara stepped closer to the girl. Her blue eyes were studying the girl and taking note of the shakiness in her hand. It was clear to see that Nicole didn’t want to kill Lena. She was just angry and hurt that her girlfriend had gotten killed. Seeing that, Kara met her eyes. 

“Nicole, you’re hurting. You just lost your girlfriend, and I am sorry that happened to you. However, Ms. Luthor wasn’t responsible for that,” said Kara, noticing that Nicole was loosening her grip on the gun. “You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know…” Nicole uncocked the gun and handed it to Kara. Her voice cracked as she started to speak again. “Lena Luthor wasn’t responsible for her death. However, it was her device that outed my girlfriend and allowed her colleagues to kill her. She kept to herself and never bothered anyone. Yet, as soon as the device revealed her true identity, they decided to murder her in cold blood. And soon after, all the perpetrators killed themselves, so Lena is I all have to blame for her death.”

“You didn’t come here to harm Ms. Luthor, did you? You just came here to tell her what happened to your girlfriend,” said Kara as she placed the gun on Lena’s desk.

“Y-yeah.” Nicole wiped her nose on the sleeve of her jacket. “I brought the gun, thinking I was going to take her life in exchange for my girlfriend’s. But as soon as I got here, I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t take her life because I saw my girlfriend and the pained expression she had when I had to identify her at the police station. I just wanted Lena to acknowledge that her device cost innocent people their lives because of its existence.”

“I’m sorry,” said Lena, breaking her silence. 

“Wh-what?” asked Nicole. 

“I’m sorry that my device got your girlfriend killed.” Lena’s voice was soft, not the usual confident tone she usually had. 

“Thank you,” replied Nicole, not expecting the apology from the CEO she had just tried to murder moments ago. “I am sorry for coming here and trying to kill you. My anger drove my actions, and now I realize that it was a mistake to come here. I’ll understand if you want to press charges against me; I deserve it.” 

Kara turned to Lena. “Are you going to press any charges, Ms. Luthor?”

“No,” replied Lena before walking over to her desk. “However, I am going to let the police do their job and handle this.”

“Do you want me to stay here until the police arrive, Ms. Luthor?” asked Kara. 

“No, you can go, Supergirl. Nicole isn’t a danger to me now. I will stay here with her until they show up,” Lena said, not making any eye contact with the Kryptonian. 

Kara nodded, saddened that her best friend didn’t want her around. She made her way onto the balcony and stopped for a moment. Looking behind, she watched as Lena escorted the girl to the couch. The gun was still on her desk, uncocked and far from the girl. Although she was safe from any danger, Kara couldn’t help but want to stay at her side. If only to make sure that Nicole didn’t get her hands on the weapon again. However, she didn’t want to push Lena’s boundaries. So, turning around, Kara took off and flew back to her apartment. 

The raven-haired CEO heard the rustling of wind as Kara left her office. Even though she was still furious with her for lying about her secret identity, Lena couldn’t help but feel grateful that Kara had shown up. It also made her wonder if what she was doing, pretending to be her friend just so that she could make her feel the same pain, was wrong. Some part of her, a small voice in her head, said that she was. However, Lena refused to listen to it at the moment. She didn't want to believe that what she was doing was wrong. Sitting down on her couch, she noticed that Nicole was staring at something in her hand. 

"What's that?" asked Lena. 

Nicole looked up and said, "It's a locket that belonged to my girlfriend. She let me wear it the day she died." 

"Oh," said Lena as she looked at her balcony. Her mind wandered to Kara and the fact that she was an alien from another planet. "What was it like for you when you found out that she was an alien?" 

"It was a bit strange at first, but I still loved her regardless. Although it was weird to know that she could protect me as Supergirl protected you. Granted, my girlfriend didn't have the same powers, something she used to complain about because she wanted to be my hero," replied Nicole, a sadness in her voice. 

Lena sat there, silent. There was nothing she could say in response. And her mind had wandered back to the conversation that she'd had with Kara after she'd rescued her from her mother and Metallo. Even now, the words she had said to Kara rang true. While Supergirl may have saved her, Kara Danvers was  _ her _ hero. Yet, Lena wondered how true her statement was now. With the reveal that Kara is Supergirl, they seemed to hold less weight. She looked away from the balcony, not wanting to drudge any more painful memories, and resigned herself to waiting until the cops showed up before heading home and drinking a glass of scotch.

*A Month Later*

Kara Danvers was standing on the balcony of CatCo, her eyes wandering the city skyline. Her mind was abuzz with thoughts of Lena. She tried her best not to think of her, but she couldn't shake the fear that she had lost her. She never planned on Lena walking into her apartment and seeing her wearing her super suit. And yet, because it happened, she was standing on the ledge of losing her best friend. Kara inhaled deeply as she closed her eyes while a breeze blew past her. Even the calmness of the city night couldn't quell the fear and worry that grew inside her. Just as she opened her eyes, she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump in response. 

"Nia? What are you doing here?" asked Kara, placing a hand on her chest.

"I came out here to make sure that you were alright, Kara," replied Nia Nal as she stood next to the Kryptonian. 

"I'm fine," said Kara, staring at the twinkling of the city lights. "I'm just scared that I lost everything with Lena because of my secret." 

Nia rested a hand on Kara’s arm. “I’m sure Lena will come around. She just needs time to deal with her emotions and get used to knowing that you are Supergirl.” 

“I know, but I can’t stand the wait. It’s driving me insane wondering whether or not Lena feels the same,” said Kara as she turned to Nia. “And when I saved her last month, she didn’t want me around; she barely even spoke to me when I showed up.” 

“Wow,” said Nia, not expecting to hear that. 

“Yeah,” Kara said, looking at her hands. “I have had kryptonite poisoning, but watching Lena shut me out hurt a lot more.” 

Nia and Kara stood on the balcony of CatCo, looking down at the cars passing down below. Neither of them said another word. And that was perfectly fine with the Kryptonian. Right now, her mind was trying to organize the chaos of her emotions when it came to Lena. A small part of her wanted to fly to the CEO’s office and try to convince her to let her in. She hated feeling powerless in being able to do anything to fix their strained friendship. Yet, Kara knew that it would be in vain if she didn’t want to hear her out. So, she instead focused on the skyscrapers that lined the city’s skyline, debating whether she should do a night flight. 

Meanwhile, back at L-Corp, Lena was sitting at her desk, the city’s lights highlighting her figure in the darkened room. Her laptop was on, and she was watching a news report from a few weeks ago that reported Supergirl had stopped a robbery. It was from the same night that the Kryptonian had revealed her feelings for her. The words ‘I love you’ echoed inside her mind. And as hard as she tried to fight it, Lena couldn’t help but smile at the sound of it coming from the Kryptonian. Hearing her say it made her feel warm and safe. And that was something that Lena cursed herself for feeling when she was trying to show Kara just how much she had hurt her. She wanted to stand her ground, make Kara feel the same sting of betrayal, not give in to the emotions and thoughts that told her to forgive the Kryptonian, and admit that she felt the same way. With a frustrated groan, Lena slammed her laptop closed and walked out onto her balcony. 

“Why did you lie to me, Kara? How could you betray my trust when I trusted you to be there for me?” muttered Lena as she leaned on the railing of the balcony. 

Alex Danvers walked into the raven-haired CEO’s office and knocked on her door to announce her presence. “Lena, can we talk for a moment?”

The CEO turned her head and looked at Alex. She wondered how she hadn’t figured out Kara’s secret sooner when Alex always seemed to be with her when she dawned the Supergirl costume. Sighing, she returned her focus to the street below her. She watched the cars pass by as her mind wandered back to Kara and the symbol on her chest. Lena knew better than to assume it was just an S. After a few conversations with Kara, she realized that it was the coat of arms for her family. Yet, now the image of it served as a reminder of Kara’s betrayal. 

“You wanted to talk, so talk,” said Lena, looking back at Alex. 

“I came here to see how you were doing,” replied Alex as she stood next to Lena. “I know that you know about Kara’s secret.” 

“Kara told you how I found out?” asked Lena. 

“Well, actually, she ignored my text and calls, forcing me to come by her apartment. That’s when I found her curled up on her couch, crying.” Alex met Lena’s eyes. “Do you know how hurt Kara was that you left?” 

Lena swallowed. The subject of how she had hurt Kara put her on edge. She didn’t want to think about her best friend’s blue eyes clouded with tears. “Y-yes, I do know, Alex.” 

“So, why did you leave then?” asked Alex, her protective side showing. 

Alex looked up at the barely visible stars and saw Kara fly down to one of the nearby buildings. She watched as her sister landed on the rooftop and gave her a small wave. Alex would’ve waved back, but she didn’t want to reveal that Kara was close by. She could tell that Kara was purposefully within earshot of their conversation. 

“I left because my best friend lied to me about a big part of her life. And my other friends were accomplices helping her hide that secret. She betrayed my trust while I essentially begged her not to every time I told her how others had done the same to me in the past,” replied Lena as she looked away. “And if you came here to try to make me forgive Kara for what she did, don’t waste your breath.”

“I didn’t come here for that. I came here to warn you that if you do anything to hurt Kara, you’ll have me to answer to,” said Alex. “My sister never meant to hurt by keeping her secret. She was trying to protect you.” 

Lena said nothing as she continued to look away from Alex, unaware that Kara was nearby. 

Alex stepped away from the balcony as she said, “Kara was afraid that if you knew her identity, people would use it against you. People have used her secret against her to hurt her. I nearly died because someone knew her identity and wanted to use it and me to get what they wanted.” 

“That doesn’t make it okay for her to lie to me for three years. I let myself be vulnerable around her only to find out that our friendship had been based on a lie,” said Lena, her green eyes narrowing as she glanced at Alex. 

“You’re right, Lena. Kara should’ve told you the truth sooner, but she is trying to make amends for her mistake.” Alex looked up at Kara. “I know she hurt you, Lena. But do you think you could forgive her?”

Lena sighed, deciding to let her guard down for a moment. “I-I don’t know, Alex. I can’t stand being in the same room with Kara anymore, not without wanting to hide behind my walls.” 

“Okay, but don’t hurt my sister, Lena. Kara believes that you’re a good person, something I want to believe is true, so don’t prove her wrong,” said Alex as she walked towards the exit. “I have to go now.”

The raven-haired CEO remained on the balcony as she listened to the sound of Alex’s retreating footsteps. The sounds of cars and trucks driving below her filled the empty air left by Alex’s disappearance. She focused on the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest as she stared off into the distance. She was trying her best not to think about Kara, about how much it hurt to realize her best friend was National City’s superhero. Yet, as hard as she tried, her mind kept wandering back to the Kryptonian. It was like the CEO’s subconscious wanted her to acknowledge how she felt about her. The sound of boots hitting concrete pulled her from her thoughts. 

“What are you doing here, Kara?” asked Lena, not turning around. 

“I came here to see how you were, Lena,” replied Kara as she walked closer to the raven-haired CEO. “You’ve been avoiding me for several weeks now.” 

“Well, you know why I have been avoiding you,” replied Lena as she turned to Kara. “Supergirl.” 

Kara looked down as Lena said the word. It was the name of her superhero identity. Yet, the way Lena said it now, it carried the weight of her anger and betrayal. It was clear that her best friend hated her for keeping it a secret. She walked up to her, stopping only when she saw Lena stagger back from her. Kara noticed that her hands were trembling a little, although she was trying to hide it. That made her stomach knot up as she tried to control her panic. 

“Are you afraid of me, Lena?” asked Kara as she heard the quickening of Lena’s heartbeat. It was matched by her own heart slamming into her ribcage as she awaited the answer to her question. 

“No, I am not afraid of you, Kara.” Lena turned her back toward the Kryptonian, not wanting to face her as she admitted the truth. “I am afraid to trust you. And looking at you, seeing that symbol on your chest, it reminds me that I was a fool who couldn’t see that my best friend is Supergirl. The same person who judged me by my last name because I made kryptonite to help a friend. Whenever you wear that suit, I am scared that you’ll judge me because I am a Luthor, that I’ll lose you as a friend, Kara.” 

Kara walked towards the CEO, stopping just short of where she stood, not wanting to invade her personal space. “So, you’re afraid to trust me because of how I acted towards you as Supergirl? That I’ll act differently because I am wearing my suit?” 

Lena was grateful that she wasn’t facing the Kryptonian. She knew that if she were, it would take all of her willpower not to give in to her beautiful blue eyes. And even then, it was a futile effort as she knew that the Kryptonian could easily make her give in. It was impossible to keep any walls up around her when she looked so innocent and sweet. Lena cursed herself for being so weak to that. Yet, that wasn’t her only weakness when it came to her. She closed her eyes as she fought against the image of the Kryptonian’s suit highlighting every curve and muscle on her body. Just the thought of her hand making its way up her arm, caressing the Kryptonian’s bicep was enough to make Lena’s heart beat faster. 

“Yes.” The CEO’s voice came out weaker than either of them expected. “That symbol on your chest may represent hope to the rest of the world. But, to me, all it does is remind me that I am Luthor.” 

“Lena, please, look at me,” said Kara as she gently grabbed Lena’s hand. “You’re not like your family, and you’re not a Luthor to me. I know that I treated you like that in the past when you didn’t know that it was me underneath this suit. But, I promise that I won’t make that mistake again.” 

Lena focused on her breathing as she felt Kara’s hand tighten around hers, tempting her to give in to her want she wanted. However, she forced herself to keep her back turned, not willing to face her. 

“Please, look at me,” begged Kara, hoping that her best friend would listen. 

“I-I can’t, Kara,” replied Lena as she reluctantly pulled her hand from Kara’s loosening grip. “You betrayed me, and looking at you, it’s just too much for me.” 

Kara stepped away from the raven-haired CEO, her eyes watering as she fought against the tears that were coming. Her heart felt like it was shattering as she heard what she said. For the first time, Kara started to understand how the CEO felt when she treated her like a Luthor. Her best friend was afraid to trust her because she was a Super and had broken her trust. Several tears found their way down as a breeze blew past them, chilling the Kryptonian as she closed her eyes. Silence hung in the air as neither one knew what to say to the other. Finally, after a few minutes had passed, Kara found the strength to say something. 

“I was weak and made a mistake, for that, I am sorry. I know that doesn’t erase the pain I caused, but I am hoping you’ll be willing to forgive me someday, Lena.” Kara flew in front of Lena, wanting to meet her gaze before she left. “I don’t want to lose you.” 

Lena swallowed, grabbing the balcony as her legs threatened to give way beneath her. “Please, leave, Kara.” 

Kara nodded and flew away from the balcony. Just before Lena was out of her line of sight, she stole one last glance. Her chest heaved as she tried not to give in to the pain of seeing Lena walk away. Every fiber in her wanting to stay and fix things. However, she knew that her presence would only make things worse, especially when she was dressed in her super suit. Kara turned her attention back to the night sky as she flew back to her apartment. As she drowned out the sound of the wind rushing past her, she had an idea. If Lena was afraid to trust her when she was wearing her suit, maybe she could visit her as Kara. No Supergirl or powers, just Kara, the person Lena trusted the most. She knew that it was a long shot, but she had to try. She couldn’t lose her best friend, not when she loved her.

*The Next Night*

There was a glass of wine sitting on the countertop next to an open bottle of red wine. It was half full with a black box sitting next to it. Inside the open container was a small, jagged object that was emitting a soft green light. Kryptonite: the one thing that Supergirl and her cousin were weak to. And it sat in Lena’s apartment, tucked into a lead-lined box, just taunting her to use it. However, the piece that sat in front of her was a weaker version of it. It was something that Lena had made in her lab a few weeks prior in an attempt to come up with a way to hurt Kara. Yet, she couldn’t go through with it. She didn’t want to be like her brother, to be a Luthor just like the rest of her family. 

Taking another sip of her wine, Lena said, “What if I am just a Luthor? What if there is nothing good about me? I tried to be better, but what’s the point if my best friend, the person I have feelings for, didn’t trust me with her biggest secret?” 

The raven-haired CEO set her glass down, realizing what she just admitted aloud in her empty apartment. It was the first time she had said that. And up until now, she couldn’t admit it to herself. Yet, the liquor in her system and lack of self-esteem led her to say the one thing she couldn’t say to Kara’s face aloud to no one but herself. Not wanting to deal with the realization that she loved the Kryptonian, Lena poured more of the red liquid into her glass. She took another drink and closed the case with the kryptonite in it. However, just as the latches clicked closed, there was a knock on her front door. 

“What do-” Lena stopped talking as she saw that Kara was standing in front of her. “Kara, what are you doing here?” 

“I know that you are still mad at me, but I was hoping that you would be willing to talk to me as Kara. No Supergirl,” replied Kara, hoping that Lena would let her in. 

Lena sighed and tried to close her door, but a firm hand stopped her. She looked down to see that Kara wasn’t using her super strength to stop her, almost as if she was trying to prove that Supergirl wasn’t going to be a part of their conversation. However, Lena wasn’t in the mood to talk to her, especially when she wanted to be alone in her misery with a bottle of wine. She tried to push the door close again. And that forced Kara to use some of her strength to stop her. 

“Please, Lena.” Kara met the CEO’s eyes, pleading with her to let down the walls she was building to keep her out. 

Glancing back at the case on her countertop, Lena reluctantly pulled her door open and stepped aside. “Fine, we can talk.” 

As Kara walked into Lena’s small apartment, she noticed the black case sitting on her countertop. It looked very similar to the one containing the supercharged kryptonite that Lena had brought to the DEO, eerily similar. The longer she looked at it, the more it dawned on her what was inside of it. The Kryptonian’s heart began to race as she staggered back away from the one thing that could kill her. She turned to look at Lena, wondering how she could have it in her apartment. She wanted to go on the defensive, to question Lena about why she had it and what she was planning on doing with it, but she stopped herself. Kara didn’t want to treat Lena like a Luthor again. 

“Yes, that’s kryptonite, Kara. And no, I am not going to use it to hurt you, not anymore,” said Lena as she saw Kara looking at the case. “It’s lead-lined, so you’re not in any danger, and I won’t open it. I may be a Luthor, but I refuse to stoop to my brother’s level.” 

Relief washed over Kara as she sighed. “Good.” 

“Yeah,” said Lena, feeling a bit hurt that Kara still thought that she would’ve hurt her even when she said that she wouldn’t. 

“I-I didn’t mean to-” began Kara as she realized how she sounded. 

“I know that you hate kryptonite, that it's painful for you to be near it, Kara. And while I thought about using it against you at one point, I can’t do that,” said Lena. “I may have my family’s last name, but I don’t have their hatred for you or your cousin. I thought that was something you knew, but I guess I was wrong about that.” 

“No, that’s not true, Lena. I know that you are different from your family.” Kara looked away from the CEO. “But when it comes to kryptonite, I feel threatened, and it’s nothing about you being a Luthor. It’s because people have used it against me in the past, people who have wanted to hurt me and those closest to me.” 

Lena sat down on her couch, saying nothing as she listened to Kara. 

“I’m sorry, Lena. I didn’t mean to bring that up.” Kara set her bag down and pulled out a smaller, white bag from it. “I brought doughnuts. I hope you don’t mind.” 

For the first time since she found out that Kara was Supergirl, Lena smiled. It was involuntary, but it was also genuine. She couldn’t help but find it adorable how the Kryptonian adored her sugary treats. And it reminded her of the time that she had brought a bag of donuts after her mother’s trial. Even now, the memory of her smile and the cute way Kara had adjusted her glasses made Lena smile. Realizing that she was letting her emotions get the better of her, Lena cleared her mind and watched as the Kryptonian set the bag down on the coffee table. 

“So, how have you been?” asked Kare as she tried to keep the conversation off of her being Supergirl. “I miss having our lunches.” 

The tension between the two friends was palpable. And having a case of kryptonite sitting just a few feet from them wasn’t making it any easier. Kara’s attempt at creating small talk wasn’t making it better, but it was enough to ease the tension somewhat. Although Lena still kept her guard up, not sure if she could trust Kara. A part of her wanted to, but she wasn’t ready yet. She grabbed the bag and pulled out a chocolate-glazed donut and a napkin. 

“I have been doing fine,” replied Lena as she took a bite. 

“That’s good,” said Kara, the tension returning between them. 

“Do you want something to drink?” asked Lena, not liking the uneasiness. “I have a bottle of red open if you want some.” 

Kara could tell that Lena was slightly drunk, indicating that she already had a few glasses before she had shown up. She smiled at the raven-haired CEO as she watched her get up from the couch and walk over to the counter where the bottle of red wine sat. As Lena poured a glass for herself, Kara eyed the case containing the kryptonite. Some part of her felt uneasy knowing that the one thing that could kill her was just inches away from her friend. And although she knew that Lena wouldn’t use it, it didn’t stop the panic from rising within her. Her heartbeat picked up as she saw Lena’s hand move past the case. Kara could see that the case wasn’t closed tightly, which meant that one bump and the whole thing could open up. Just as the fear crossed her mind, she saw the CEO coming back to the couch. 

“Lena, watch out,” said Kara as she noticed that her best friend’s high heels were about to get caught on the scrunched-up carpet. 

However, her warning came too late. As the toe of Lena’s shoe got tangled up, she lost her balance and dropped the two wine glasses as she attempted to regain her balance. The glasses shattered on the floor and spilled their contents as she fell backward. Kara avoided the broken shards as she ran over to Lena and caught her. Once Lena was back on her feet again, she let go of her and stepped back. Unfortunately, she stepped back too far and bumped into the case of kryptonite. The slight contact was enough to make the top swing up and expose the irradiated rock inside it. 

“Gah!” exclaimed Kara as she felt a searing pain in her arm, making her back away from the countertop. 

Lena looked down at Kara’s hand and noticed the green veins that protruded from her skin. “Kara, your hand.” 

The Kryptonian looked down and saw the physical effects of the kryptonite. She glanced up at Lena, panicking about what was happening in front of her. The only times Lena had seen the effects of the irradiated rock on her were when she was Supergirl. She had never seen it affect her when she was just Kara. And she didn’t want to let Lena see it now, so she bolted back to the living room, shoving her hands into the pockets of her overcoat. The feeling of nails running through her blood was fading the longer she stayed away from the kryptonite. However, she couldn’t ignore the pang of guilt from pushing her best friend away when she seemed concerned about her. Kara felt the couch cushion shift beneath her as Lena sat down next to her. 

“Kara, are you alright?” asked Lena, resting her hand on the Kryptonian’s knee. 

Kara met the CEO’s worried gaze, regretting her actions towards her. “Y-yeah, it just hurt for a few minutes, that’s all.” 

“Then why did you panic when I saw it affecting you?” asked Lena. 

“I…” Kara looked down, too afraid to face Lena as she told her why she panicked. “I didn’t want you to see kryptonite affecting me while I am still Kara. I didn’t want to remind you that I am Supergirl. I came here to be Kara, to be your friend and put aside my identity as Supergirl.” 

“I have seen kryptonite affect you before, Kara,” said Lena. 

“Yeah, but you saw Supergirl get affected by it. You’ve never seen me get affected by it when I wasn’t Supergirl,” replied Kara, her gaze returning to the raven-haired CEO. 

“Wait. Kara, are you afraid of letting me see kryptonite affect you when you’re not Supergirl?” Concern tainted Lena’s voice as she studied the Kryptonian’s blue eyes, seeing the fear and worry that clouded them. 

Kara’s silence was all the answer the CEO needed. She turned and looked at the kryptonite that was still sitting in the open case. “Do you trust me, Kara?” 

“Yes,” replied Kara. “I trust you, Lena.” 

“Good because I have something I want to ask you, but I need you to trust me,” said Lena as she turned to the Kryptonian. 

“What is it?” asked Kara, wondering what Lena was going to ask her. 

“Do you think that you’d be willing to go near the kryptonite again?” Lena’s hands began to tremble a bit as she asked the question. “I want to see what happens when you are exposed to it, but as Kara, not Supergirl. I don’t want you to hide it from me, please.” 

Kara looked at the seemingly harmless glowing green rock. Despite its innocuous appearance, she knew that as soon as she got near it, her body would feel the effect of its radiation. That was something that worried Kara. Sure, Lena had seen kryptonite affect her when she was Supergirl, but this was different. She wasn’t Supergirl right now, and she wanted to avoid anything that had to do with her superhero identity for the night. It was bad enough that her earlier reaction likely made her feel like Kara didn’t trust her around kryptonite. Sighing, she grabbed one of Lena’s trembling hands and gently squeezed it. 

“Can you be vulnerable around a Luthor like me, Kara?” asked Lena, her words revealing her fear that Kara would say no because of Lex’s history with her cousin. “I promise that I won’t hurt you and that I will close the case as soon as you tell me to.” 

Kara inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly as she moved closer to Lena. “Lena, you’re not a Luthor. You are an amazing, beautiful soul who I am lucky to have as a friend. And for you, I’d do anything, including willingly exposing myself to the one thing that could kill me.” 

Lena looked at the Kryptonian, not expecting her to agree to go near the kryptonite. Nonetheless, she was grateful that she was willing to do that. She felt a smile form as she saw the genuineness of Kara’s words in her eyes. It meant the world to her to know that her best friend didn’t see her as a Luthor, even when the very thing that could harm was sitting just a few from them. As Lena stood up, she felt Kara’s grip tighten on her hand, indicating that there was still some fear about what was going to happen. Together, both of them approached the case of kryptonite. However, just as Lena was about to sit down on one of the stools, she felt Kara freeze in her tracks. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this, Kara. It’s too risky, and I am not going to force you to do something that could kill you,” said Lena, growing more uneasy with her request. 

The Kryptonian let go of Lena’s hand and forced herself closer to the irradiated rock. “No, I want to do this, Lena. I want you to see everything that is a part of me being…” 

“Supergirl?” Lena asked, barely able to utter the name of Kara’s superhero identity. 

“Yeah,” said Kara as she took off the tan overcoat she had been wearing. “Are you ready, Lena?” 

All the raven-haired CEO could do was nod as she watched Kara step closer to the kryptonite. She saw Kara’s hands trembling more and more as she gripped the countertop right next to the case. Slowly, she saw the veins in Kara’s hand start to glow green as the kryptonite's radiation took effect. Lena looked up, meeting Kara’s eyes just as her face twisted into a grimace, revealing that the pain was increasing. Her worry grew as she saw the green veins appearing on Kara’s arm. They worked their way up to her face, where several appeared just below her light blue eyes. However, just as kryptonite’s effects worsened, the blue slowly turned to neon green. Before the raven-haired CEO had a chance to do anything, Kara looked away from her. 

“I don’t want you to see my eyes like this,” said Kara, barely able to speak as she tried not to focus on the sensation of nails in her veins. “I tried to keep Supergirl out of this, but I can’t.” 

Lena reached out and touched Kara’s cheek, brushing her thumb over the green veins protruding from her skin. Seeing her look so vulnerable and weak made Lena regret pushing her away. The person in front of her wasn’t Supergirl, the hero of National City who once judged her for making kryptonite. It was Kara, her best friend, who loved her enough to go near it and risk death. She pulled Kara’s head towards her and looked directly into her green eyes. It was strange to see the glowing green color replace the usual light blue, but Lena liked it. The color brought out the vulnerability that Kara was still trying to hide from her. Sensing that she was scared of what was going to happen next, Lena stepped closer to her and grabbed her hand. 

“Kara, you shouldn’t have to hide being Supergirl around me.” Lena swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment before continuing. “While I still don’t trust you when you put the suit on, I never should have made you feel like you had to keep it hidden.” 

Kara tried to pull her hand from the CEO’s grip but found herself unable to. “Lena, I know that you don’t like it when I wear my super suit. I know that it’s my fault for overreacting to you making kryptonite. Rao, I wish I could take that back now.” 

The casual slip of kryptonese from Kara surprised Lena, reminding her that the beautiful person in front of her wasn’t from her world. It was amazing how well adapted she was to Earth. There was almost no indication that she came from a planet called Krypton. Almost. Her flying around National City as its hero was a pretty big indicator. Lena got pulled from her thoughts as she felt Kara’s hand slip from hers. She saw that the prolonged exposure to the kryptonite had started to take its toll, and Kara began to lose consciousness. Closing the case, she grabbed Kara’s arm, stabilizing her. 

“Are you alright, Kara?” asked Lena as she watched the green veins recede into the Kryptonian’s skin. 

“Y-Yeah, I am fine now. Thanks for catching me,” said Kara, regaining her balance and stepping away from the kryptonite on the counter. “Were you experimenting on the kryptonite?” 

“Yes, I was. I made the effects of it weaker, allowing you to be near it for longer periods than the usual variation from Krypton. It was one of the ways I had planned to hurt you after I had found out that you were Supergirl,” replied Lena, cringing as she recalled all the late nights she had spent in her lab, planning how she was going to use the radioactive substance. 

“Wait. You were going to use that against me?” Kara stepped away from the raven-haired CEO as she looked between her and the case. 

“Yes, but I abandoned the idea because I wasn’t going to stoop to that level. I am not my brother, though lately, I wondered if maybe I am like him. Even though I didn’t go through with my plan to use kryptonite on you, I still went through making it and nearly used it.” Lena walked over to the couch and sat down. “I guess my Luthor genes still shine through occasionally.” 

“Lena, you’re nothing like your family. I’m sorry if my actions towards you with the kryptonite… and my secret have made you feel that you are,” said Kara, joining the CEO on the couch. “Have you been feeling like this since you found out?” 

Lena nodded. 

Moving closer to Lena, the Kryptonian wrapped her arms around her. “I never wanted you to feel like this because of me being Supergirl. It’s part of why I didn’t tell you about it. I was afraid that my identity as Supergirl would get in the way, and I loved having you as a friend, though I did want to be more than that not long after meeting you.” 

“Wait. Really?” asked Lena, meeting Kara’s gaze. “You have had feelings for me for a while?” 

“Yeah.” Kara looked down and sheepishly smiled. “I’ve wanted to tell you, but I needed you to know about my secret identity before I said anything.” 

Just as Kara finished saying that, she heard several gunshots ring out a few floors beneath Lena’s apartment. She turned to Lena and noticed that she had heard them as well. Without hesitating, she quickly removed her glasses, triggering her nanosuit to form as she set them down on the table. As her suit finished materializing, she sped out of Lena’s apartment and towards the source of the gunshots. 

Lena, having watched the Kryptonian speed out of her apartment, remained seated on the couch. Her eyes lingered on the simple pair of glasses that were sitting just a few inches from her. They didn’t seem like anything special, just a pair of glasses that Kara wore whenever she wasn’t Supergirl. Yet, somehow they had fooled Lena into thinking she wasn’t Supergirl for years, although she knew that they alone didn’t do that. As she recalled her past conversations with the Kryptonian as her hero ego, it began to become clear that her personality shifted as well. That realization shocked Lena slightly, but it made sense that Kara would have gone to those lengths to make sure her identity remained a secret. However, that did little to make betrayal hurt less. Not wanting to dwell on the painful memories, she picked up the glasses and examined them as she waited for Kara to return. 

A few minutes later, Kara showed up and found Lena standing on the balcony. She walked up to her and leaned against the cement railing. “Are you alright, Lena? I know I left in a hurry.” 

“Yeah, I am fine, Kara.” Lena turned to the Kryptonian. “Were you able to deal with the shooters?” 

“I was. They tried to fire their guns at me, but-” 

“You’re impenetrable to bullets.” Lena smiled for a moment. “Do they ever learn?”

“No, they don’t, but it’s probably better that they never do. I don’t think it would be good for me,” replied Kara as she stepped closer to Lena. “I am going to change back now. I know that you’re not comfortable with me being in my super suit.” 

Just as Kara was about to step away and grab her glasses, the CEO reached out and took her hand. She didn't know what it was that made her want Kara to stay so she could finally admit her feelings. Maybe it was the several glasses of wine she had or the innocent look on the Kryptonian's face that made the desire to spill her feelings impossible to ignore. Either way, Lena couldn't fight the growing urge to pull her in and kiss her. She stepped closer to Kara, closing her eyes as she leaned in and allowed herself to reveal her feelings to her. 

Kara, surprised by Lena kissing her, froze for a second before leaning into the kiss. She hadn't expected her to do that, especially since she was still wearing her super suit. Kara felt Lena pull away from her after letting her lips linger against hers. She furrowed her brows and looked at the raven-haired CEO. 

"Wh-Why did you do that?" asked Kara, hoping to find out what made Lena kiss her out of the blue. 

Lena met Kara's blue eyes. "I have something to confess, Kara." 

"What is that?"

"I love you. And despite what's happened between us, I can't ignore how I feel." Lena rested her hand on the symbol adorning the Kryptonian's chest. "I am sorry for the way I have treated you, Kara. It was wrong to force you to hide a part of your identity because I was afraid of losing you." 

The Kryptonian reached up and took Lena's hand in her own, stepping closer to her. She could feel the CEO trembling a little as she placed her other hand on her cheek. It was adorable the way Lena tried to hide the flushed expression she wore. Yet, the fear she still had about Kara's identity as Supergirl was evident underneath. Kara met Lena's eyes, noticing for the first time that they were two different colors. It was barely noticeable, but one of her eyes was bluer than the other, and for a few moments, she got lost taking in their beauty. However, when she saw Lena look away, she snapped out of her trance and stepped a little closer to her. 

"I understand why you feel afraid of me when I am wearing this suit, Lena. I know that when you were unaware that I was Supergirl, I made a few mistakes that hurt you," said Kara. "But I won't make those mistakes again. I will do everything in my power not to hurt you, Lena." 

"Can you trust me even though I know how to make kryptonite, Kara? Can you tell me that you love me knowing that I can make the very substance that could kill you? Could you make me feel like I am more than just another Luthor?" asked Lena, her voice quivering as she met the Kryptonian's gaze once more. 

"Yes." 

"Then, I will trust you, even you are wearing this suit," said Lena as she traced the edge of the S symbol on Kara's chest before letting her hand trail down to her belt. "Just promise me there will be no more secrets from now."

The Kryptonian was powerless to stop the flurry of butterflies forming in her stomach as she felt Lena grab her belt, pulling their bodies closer. She could smell the wine on Lena's breath as she leaned in for another kiss. Her heart raced as her lips met the CEO's, making her feel lighter than the air around her. Kara moved her hand from Lena's cheek to the back of her head, entangling her fingers in her hair in the process. She pressed her body against her, enjoying every second of the passionate kiss. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, the two broke the kiss and inhaled fresh air into their lungs. 

"No more secrets, Lena, I promise. I don't want to lose you; I can't lose you," said Kara as the CEO wrapped her arms around her. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Kara. And I don't want to lose you either," replied Lena, resting her head on the Kryptonian's chest. 

Kara beamed as she and Lena remained on the balcony. "By the way, were your eyes always two different colors, Lena?" 

"What?" 

"When you said that you loved me, I noticed that your eyes were two different colors. I think it's really cool and makes you all the more beautiful. I just never noticed it before," replied Kara as Lena looked at her. 

"Oh." Lena rested her head back on Kara's chest. "Yes, they have always been two different colors. I am glad you like them… and me."

"I love them and you." Kara corrected Lena as she wrapped her arms tightly around the raven-haired CEO. "I will always love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for Kara and Lena. I hope you enjoy it. And please, let me know what you think, if you want me to write for more of them. I am open to writing for these two again. It was fun.


End file.
